AMNESIA
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Suatu hari, Mikoto kehilangan ingatannya karena suatu kejadian, di mana ia menganggap dirinya sebagai perempuan! Anggota Homra panik, semua orang panik! Tapi sepertinya hanya Munakata yang menikmatinya. MunaMiko. OOC, AR, yaoi and sho ai!


Munakata berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil setengah berlari. Fushimi mengabarinya—yang tahu entah dari mana—bahwa Mikoto terluka saat pergi untuk menghadapi sekelompok geng. Sekarang perasaan khawatir berkecamuk dalam otak dan dirinya. Memang hubungannya dengan pria yang dijuluki oleh Aka no Ou itu cukup buruk, tapi mereka tetaplah teman yang saling mempedulikan satu sama lain.

Bagaimana jika Mikoto sampai terluka parah? Bagaimana kalau dirinya sampai tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mikoto lagi?

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Ao no Ou di sini?" tanya Yata, salah seorang anggota Homra dengan sinis pada Munakata, begitu ia melihat kedatangan raja biru tersebut.

"Di mana Suoh?" Munakata berbalik tanya pada Yata.

Sebelum Yata sempat menjawabnya dengan sinis, muncul Izumo dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. "Ah, Mikoto masih diperiksa oleh dokter di dalam sana," ia menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup. "Dia pingsan. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Ao no Ou, selama dokter—"

Seorang pria berjas putih dan berkacamata keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Langsung saja para anggota Homra mengerubunginya seperti kawanan semut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mikoto-san?"

"Apakah dia terluka parah?"

"Dia tidak mati, kan?"

Dokter berdeham, "Tenang. Keadaannya baik, hanya saja—"

Belum sempat dokter menyelesaikan ucapannya, Munakata berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Mikoto berada. Ia melihat sosok berambut merah terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ketika sosok itu menoleh, Munakata berseru, "Suoh—"

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal, tetapi lebih lembut dan bernada tinggi seperti suara wanita, menyahutnya, "M-Munakata-kun? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" Mikoto memegangi kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

_Munakata-kun_. Munakata berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. "HUH?"

**AMNESIA**

**Summary: Suatu hari, Mikoto kehilangan ingatannya karena suatu kejadian, di mana ia menganggap dirinya sebagai perempuan! Anggota Homra panik, semua orang panik! Tapi sepertinya hanya Munakata yang menikmatinya. MunaMiko. OOC, AR, yaoi and sho ai!**

**Warning: OOC karena Mikoto yang amnesia, pervert!Munakata, yaoi, garingness, and other pairings. No like no read**

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, dia mengalami amnesia. Sepertinya karena ada benda keras yang menimpa kepalanya tepat di mana _cerebrum_nya berada."

Para anggota Homra diam mematung mendengar ucapan dokter.

"Tapi yang benar saja! Mikoto-san mengalami amnesia dan menganggap bahwa dirinya perempuan?" Bando menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan bingung.

"Lalu, apakah dia ingat siapa kami?" tanya Izumo.

Yata menghampiri Mikoto yang dari tadi hanya diam di atas ranjang saat dokter hendak menjawab pertanyaan Izumo, "Mikoto-san! Apa kau mengingatku?"

Mikoto memandangi Yata dengan bingung, lalu tersenyum seolah-olah Yata adalah makhluk terlucu yang pernah ia lihat. "Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Misaki-chan." Yata memucat saat Mikoto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bahkan diselingi oleh panggilan '_chan_'. "Dan tumben sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu. Bukankah biasanya kau memanggilku 'Mikoto-chan'?"

"EH?!" kali ini para anggota Homra yang berseru kaget mendengar ucapan Mikoto, sementara Munakata masih tetap berdiri mematung di dekat pintu semenjak ia masuk tadi.

"Kenapa?" Mikoto menatap para anggotanya, memasang wajah bingung dan penasaran khas anak perempuan.

Anehnya, dengan memasang wajah seperti itu, para anggota Homra langsung memerah melihat Mikoto.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pelan-pelan saja mengembalikan ingatannya. Membuatnya ingat bahwa Mikoto sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki," kata Izumo berbisik pada anggota Homra yang lain, berusaha agar Mikoto tidak mendengar ucapannya. "Dan soal pria itu," Izumo menunjuk ke arah Munakata yang masih mematung di dekat pintu, "Ada yang bersedia menjelaskan kembali keadaan Mikoto padanya?"

**XXX**

Para anggota Homra masih belum bisa menerima keadaan Mikoto yang berubah semenjak ia mengalami amnesia kemarin. Mikoto berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa sopan, tidak memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan yang khusus ditunjukkan oleh laki-laki. Lalu caranya berjalan, menunjukkan ekspresi, memegang benda-benda di sekitarnya, semuanya dilakukan seperti seorang perempuan! Bahkan ia mengganti gaya rambutnya dengan menyisirnya ke bawah, ia juga memiliki sebutan masing-masing untuk anggotanya; Izumo-kun, Misaki-chan, Rikio-cchi, Anna-chan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Izumo-san, sampai kapan Mikoto-san akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Yata frustasi sambil meremas penutup kepalanya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Mikoto yang sedang duduk sambil memangku Anna, memainkan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Tenang saja. Dokter bilang padaku bahwa dia akan segera pulih," Izumo hanya tersenyum.

"Biasanya aku hanya gugup berbicara dengan perempuan, tapi sekarang aku juga gugup kalau berbicara dengannya."

Para anggota Homra berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa mendengar ucapan Yata.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, menunjukkan bahwa seorang pelanggan datang berkunjung ke bar—pelanggan yang tak lain adalah Munakata. Pria berambut biru itu berjalan memasuki bar dengan santai dan duduk di samping Mikoto.

"Hei, mau apa kau di sini? Kau mau mengambil kesempatan dari raja kami, Ao no Ou?" Yata berdiri dari kursi dan menatap Munakata dengan waspada.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengunjunginya," Munakata menjawab sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Aku Aka no Oujo, Misaki-chan. Kenapa kau selalu salah menyebutku sebagai seorang pria dari kemarin?" protes Mikoto sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tapi, Mikoto-san—"

"Mikoto-chan," koreksi Mikoto.

"Pokoknya, kalau sampai pria ini menyakiti—Mikoto-chan," Yata menarik nafas, tidak akan pernah terbiasa memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan '_chan_', "Aku, dan semua anggota Homra, aku membunuhnya."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya," Munakata kembali tersenyum.

Kali ini bukan hanya Yata, tapi Bando dan Eric langsung berlari menyerang Munakata. Mereka terhenti saat Mikoto mengangkat tangannya, "Jangan berbuat keributan di sini. Munakata-kun punya niat baik untuk mengunjungiku, kenapa kalian malah menyerangnya?"

"Tapi Mikoto-san—"

"Mikoto-chan! Dan jangan membantah ucapanku!" Mikoto melipat kedua tangannya dengan tidak senang.

Ketiga pria anggota Homra itu langsung mematuhi ucapan Mikoto dengan membalikkan tubuh mereka, meski merasa terpaksa saat melakukannya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau ke sini, Munakata-kun? Kau tidak biasanya datang ke sini," kata Mikoto berbasa basi, sambil memainkan rambut Anna.

Munakata berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah Anna yang menempel manja di pangkuan Mikoto. "Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu, umm, Suoh."

"Mikoto-chan. Bukankah sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama belakangku?"

"Ah, ya. Mikoto-chan," Munakata mengoreksi ucapannya, "Kemarin aku mengunjungimu di rumah sakit setelah mendengar kabar bahwa kau terluka dalam perkelahian dan…" ia mengabaikan Izumo yang memberi kode padanya untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaan Mikoto yang sebenarnya, "…apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Wajah Mikoto memerah mendengar ucapan Munakata, "A-aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Jangan-jangan dia berniat menggombali Mikoto-san dan mengambil hatinya selama Mikoto-san mengalami amnesia?" bisik Bando pada teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu aku siap membunuhnya," Yata balas berbisik.

Munakata berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum saat ia melihat Mikoto memanjakan Anna di pangkuannya. Mikoto yang saat ini menganggap dirinya seperti perempuan, jadi terlihat lebih dekat dengan Anna. Ia selalu memeluk Anna dan berkata, "Lihat, Anna-chan, kau manis sekali! Aku harus membelikanmu lebih banyak baju!"

'_Kalau saja aku bertukar tempat dengan anak itu…_'

Munakata langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri saat ia menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya. Tidak. Mana mungkin dia cemburu pada anak yang 13 tahun lebih muda darinya? Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa cemburu pada Anna. Ia melihat para anggota Homra yang lain melihat ke arah Mikoto dan Anna sambil meneteskan air liur, wajah yang mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin diperlakukan sama.

'…_ternyata mereka lebih mesum dariku._'

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari kemarin aku mengenakan pakaian seperti pria. Apa ada yang tahu di mana pakaianku yang lainnya?"

"Heh?" para anggota Homra menatap bingung ke arah Mikoto.

Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. "Maksudku pakaianku yang lebih feminin. Rasanya aneh aku selalu mengenakan pakaian pria seperti ini…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakai apron berenda-renda? Tidak perlu memakai pakaian lainnya-"

"HEI! Jangan menyarankan yang macam-macam!" protes Yata mendengar ucapan Munakata.

Mikoto menatap Anna, "Bagaimana kalau Anna menemaniku ke mall untuk membeli pakaian?"

"Baik," Anna mengangguk polos, sambil berjalan mengikuti Mikoto ke luar bar.

"Aku juga ikut," Munakata berjalan di belakang.

"KAMI JUGA IKUT!" seru para anggota Homra, kecuali Izumo, berbarengan.

Izumo mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung, melihat seluruh teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia menghela nafas, "Semoga tidak ada masalah."

**XXX**

Semua mata tertuju pada segerombolan pria yang berjalan mondar mandir di dalam toko pakaian wanita, dengan seorang anak kecil dalam gerombolan tersebut. Beberapa orang yang lewat mengira bahwa orang-orang tersebut adalah sekelompok penculik anak kecil. Bahkan beberapa orang lainnya mengira mereka sebagai sekelompok maniak yang hendak menguntit toko pakaian wanita. Mikoto mendesah dengan tidak senang.

"Karena kalian ikut, makanya orang-orang jadi melihat ke arah kita, kan," katanya kesal, memasang wajah cemberut.

Para anggota Homra berusaha menahan diri mereka agar tidak salah tingkah. "Tapi, Mikoto—chan… bahaya kalau kami meninggalkanmu dan Anna bertiga dengan pria ini," kata Rikio sambil menunjuk ke arah Munakata.

"Aku hanya berniat menemani Mikoto-chan."

Yata mendengus tidak senang. "Bukannya kemarin kau shock gara-gara mengetahui keadaan Mikoto-san yang sebenarnya?"

"Panggil aku Mikoto-chan, Misaki-chan~!"

"E-eh, h-hai, Mikoto-chan!"

Munakata tertawa sinis, "Justru setelah aku memikirkan keadaan Mikoto-chan kemarin, aku bersyukur bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengalami luka ringan."

"Ringan katamu?!" seru Yata kesal.

Mikoto menarik lengan Yata, "Hentikan, Misaki-chan. Banyak orang yang melihat ke arah kita. Kalau kau berniat bertengkar dengan Munakata-kun, aku bersedia meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini."

"…baiklah… gomen, Mikoto-chan," Yata menghela nafas untuk menahan dirinya.

"Mikoto, Mikoto," Anna menarik tangan Mikoto. Mikoto tidak perlu mengoreksi ucapan 'anak kesayangan'nya itu untuk menoleh, "Baju itu cocok."

Sebuah baju berwarna putih berlengan panjang dengan renda-renda di sekitar kerahnya, disertai rok jins dan sepatu boots coklat terpampang di kaca etalase toko. Wajah para anggota Homra lain langsung berubah pucat dengan mulut mereka terbuka lebar-lebar, sementara Munakata hanya tersenyum dengan Anna berdiri di sampingnya. Pakaian itu terlalu feminin untuk dikenakan oleh Mikoto…

"Ah, ide bagus. Aku mau mencoba yang ini," Mikoto tersenyum dan meminta baju tersebut pada pelayan toko yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tu-tunggu, Mikoto-chan!"

Sebelum mereka sempat menghentikannya, Mikoto sudah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"B-bagaimana kalau hasilnya buruk? Mikoto-san pasti akan kecewa melihat penampilannya sendiri…" kata Eric cemas, setelah mereka menunggu lama di luar.

"Tenang saja, hasilnya pasti bagus. Baju itu cukup cocok untuknya. Nufufu," Munakata tertawa seperti penjahat-penjahat yang ada di film.

Yata menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam, "Kalau sampai—"

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Mikoto ke luar dari ruang ganti dengan sungkan, wajahnya memerah saat menunjukkan penampilannya. Kali ini bukan anggota Homra saja yang membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar, tapi juga Munakata, terpesona dengan penampilan baru Mikoto. Entah kenapa, Mikoto terlihat cocok dalam pakaian perempuan, meski wajah dan tubuhnya tidak seperti perempuan. Mungkin karena pengaruh gaya rambutnya yang baru.

"Bagus," Anna menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju Mikoto.

"Baiklah, aku akan beli yang ini," Mikoto tersenyum pada Anna dan menggandeng tangannya. "Kalian ikut atau tidak?" tanya Mikoto pada teman-temannya termasuk Munakata.

"Te-tentu saja!" sahut Yata mewakili semuanya dengan panik.

"Meskipun sebelum mengalami amnesia Mikoto-san terlihat cool dan menyeramkan, kurasa aku juga menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini," bisik Bando.

"…"

Mereka semua setuju dengan ucapan Bando.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa Ao no Ou mimisan," kata Rikio memperhatikan Munakata yang dari tadi berjalan mengikuti Mikoto seperti robot.

"Pasti pikirannya berubah mesum lagi," gerutu Yata.

"Oh, ya," kata Mikoto membalikkan badannya pada teman-temannya. Wajahnya berubah malu-malu, "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke salon? Aku ingin melakukan sedikit perawatan di sana."

**XXX**

Sepulang menemani Mikoto dari mall, para anggota Homra menjatuhkan diri mereka ke atas kursi bar dengan kelelahan. Izumo yang menyadari hal itu, berhenti membersihkan meja bar dan menoleh pada Yata. "Bagaimana belanjanya? Apa kalian menikmatinya?"

"…sama sekali tidak. Apa begini rasanya kalau menemani wanita berbelanja?"

"Kurasa, ya." Izumo menoleh ke arah Mikoto dan Munakata di ujung meja bar. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Mikoto mengecek pakaian-pakaian yang habis dibelinya di mall. '_Kurasa pakaian itu akan terbuang sia-sia suatu hari nanti._'

Sementara itu, Mikoto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merasa malu saat Munakata terus menatapnya. "M-Munakata-kun, kau bisa berhenti memandangiku…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku pandangi?"

"B-bukan begitu…"

"Kau cantik, Mikoto-chan. Makanya aku terus memandangimu."

Ucapan itu langsung membuat wajah Mikoto tersipu-sipu. Munakata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Mikoto mengalami amnesia?

Munakat dan Mikoto saling menjauh saat Izumo menjatuhkan 2 gelas berisi bir. Wajahnya terlihat tenang seperti biasa dan senyumannya merekah menjadi senyuman iseng, "Bagaimana kalau kalian berpacaran di luar sana? Aku takut kalau yang lain melihat kalian berdua seperti ini, mereka akan marah dan mulai merusak bar milikku."

"K-kami tidak berpacaran!" bantah Mikoto memalingkan wajahnya dengan tersipu-sipu.

"Kalau kau mengijinkan kami untuk berpacaran, maka kami akan berpacaran," Munakata tersenyum pada Izumo, senyuman menantang.

Izumo tidak mau kalah. "Wah, kau punya keberanian juga."

"Kalian berdua, henti—"

Tiba-tiba pintu bar terbuka diikuti suara dentingan bel. Seorang wanita berjalan memasuki bar diikuti dengan seorang laki-laki berkacamata. Pakaian mereka seragam dengan yang dikenakan oleh Munakata. Saat wanita berambut coklat itu melihat Munakata, ia langsung berjalan menuju pria berambut biru tersebut dan menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Taichou, sudah saatnya kembali ke markas sekarang juga! Gara-gara kau meliburkan diri, yang lainnya juga tidak melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka!" bentak Seri kesal pada atasannya itu. "Masih banyak berkas-berkas yang belum kau selesaikan!"

Munakata meringis mendengar celotehan wakilnya, "Gomennasai, Awashima. Aku sedang ingin mengunjungi temanku saat ini."

"Teman? Maksudmu Suoh Mikoto? Di mana dia? Yang kulihat di sini kau sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita—"

"Aku di sini dan kami tidak berkencan," kata Mikoto pada Seri.

Seri menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan bingung dan berusaha mengabaikannya. Wanita di samping atasannya ini mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya adalah Suoh Mikoto. Aneh. "Taichou—"

"Yo, rupanya di sini ada Awashima Seri. _The heartless woman_."

Seri membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Izumo. Wajahnya berubah kesal, "Rupanya kau masih bekerja di sini."

"Tentu saja. Ini bar milikku."

"Nah, Awashima. Setelah kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bersantai-santai dulu?" tawar Munakata.

"Tidak bisa. Dan aku tidak pernah menjadi kekasih dari pria ini," Seri menunjuk ke arah Izumo dengan kesal. "Kalau kau memang ada urusan dengan Aka no Ou, maka…"

"Aka no Oujo."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau juga menganggap Aka no Oujo sebagai Aka no Ou? Aku Suoh Mikoto dan aku ini perempuan," kata Mikoto sedikit kesal, dari kemarin orang selalu mengiranya sebagai laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin dia ini laki-laki kalau dirinya sendiri sebenarnya adalah perempuan? "Jangan menyebut namaku seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan jangan mengaku-ngaku bahwa kau ini Aka no Ou! Memangnya aku tidak tahu pria itu seperti apa—" Seri memandangi Mikoto cukup lama untuk menyadari suatu hal. Berambut merah, mata yang tajam, meski wajahnya tidak seserius Aka no Ou yang diketahuinya. "Tunggu. Apa kau…" ia melihat ke arah Izumo dan Munakata bergantian. Keduanya mengangguk sambil berkata pelan; 'amnesia'. Sesaat kemudian, "EH?"

**XXX**

"Misaki, kau bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini bersama wanita itu? Kau mau membantu rajamu mencuci otak Mikoto-san?"

"Aku tidak menyangka Mikoto-san akan mengalami amnesia dan menganggap dirinya perempuan."

"Jangan tertawa!" Yata menatap Fushimi dengan tatapan mengancam dan mengeluarkan aura merahnya.

"Menarik. Tapi apa kau bisa menang dariku?" Fushimi ikut mengeluarkan aura birunya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Kamamoto panik. "Nanti Izumo-san—"

"Kalau kalian sampai berkelahi di sini, aku tidak mau menjamin kalian akan keluar dalam keadaan baik-baik dari bar," Izumo sudah menampakkan senyuman mengancam di wajahnya.

Fushimi dan Yata langsung duduk dengan manis di kursi masing-masing.

Seri yang dari tadi tidak mempedulikan perkelahian di antara keduanya menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus bingung. Munakata dan Izumo memberinya isyarat agar tidak berbicara soal amnesia yang dialami Mikoto pada pria berambut merah itu, yang kini tengah memakai pakaian wanita dan mengganti gaya rambutnya. Anehnya, Mikoto terlihat cocok dalam pakaian wanitanya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pria mesum yang memiliki kelainan karena memakai baju wanita.

"Aku tidak peduli, Taichou! Pokoknya pekerjaanmu menunggu di ruang kerja! Fushimi, bantu aku membawa Taichou!" seru Seri kesal pada akhirnya.

Fushimi masih sibuk bertukar pandangan bermusuhan pada Yata, "Aku sedang sibuk, Awashima-san. Ada seseorang yang perlu kuurus saat ini."

"Kau—" Seri menggerutu marah pada Fushimi dan berbalik pada Munakata, "Taichou, sebentar lagi waktunya acara minum teh. Kalau kau mau, kita berduaan saja bisa menikmati waktu minum teh dan baru setelah itu kau boleh mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Dan kalau bisa aku akan menemanimu untuk membantumu memeriksa berkas-berkas pemeriksaan."

Izumo terlihat tidak setuju saat Seri mengucapkan kata 'berduaan' dan 'menemani', karena cemburu kalau ia mengakuinya. Izumo membuka mulutnya saat Mikoto memeluk lengan Munakata dan berkata, "Munakata-kun akan tetap di sini!"

"Mikoto-chan…" Munakata menatap Mikoto dengan bingung. Ia melihat pria berambut merah itu menunjukkan wajah tak senang pada Seri.

Wajah Mikoto memerah saat ia menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, "A-aku tidak ingin Munakata-kun pergi berduaan saja dengan wanita lain. Dia yang bilang sendiri bahwa dia ingin menemuiku, jadi biarkan dia tetap di sini!"

Munakata tersenyum saat Mikoto mengatakannya. Pasti ia cemburu padanya saat ini.

"Taichou!" tuntut paksa Seri pada Munakata.

Pria berambut biru itu hanya tersenyum, "Ah, gomen, Awashima. Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa pergi kalau Mikoto-chan yang mengatakannya."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemanimu menyelesaikan pekerjaan, Munakata-kun?" tawar Mikoto saat ia melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Seri karena tidak berhasil meminta atasannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak boleh, Mikoto-chan!" seru anggota Homra serempak kecuali Izumo dan Anna, menolak ide Mikoto.

"Ah, ide bagus," kali ini Izumo, Seri dan Munakata menyetujui ide Mikoto.

"Izumo-san!" Yata menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Munakata-kun!" Mikoto mengabaikan Yata dan menarik lengan Munakata, mengajaknya keluar dari bar.

"Izumo-san, kau sudah gila?! Bagaimana kalau pria itu sampai berbuat sesuatu pada Mikoto-san?!" tanya Yata kesal pada Izumo. "Aku juga tidak bisa mempercayai orang-orang ini! Mereka pasti berniat jahat!"

"Jahat sekali, Misaki," gerutu Fushimi tidak senang. Sejujurnya ia juga penasaran kenapa Izumo setuju Mikoto pergi berduaan saja dengan Munakata. "Jadi, Izumo-san, kenapa kau mengijinkan Munakata-san untuk pergi bersama Mikoto-san?"

Izumo mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya, "Tenang saja. Dokter berkata padaku, bahwa Mikoto hanya mengalami amnesia ringan, jadi ingatannya akan kembali sebentar lagi. Kupikir, mungkin saja saat Ao no Ou hendak berbuat sesuatu padanya, ingatan Mikoto akan kembali." Lalu ia tertawa dengan tawa yang membuat orang-orang di dalam barnya merinding ketakutan.

**XXX**

"Jadi ini tempat kerjamu?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengagumi ruang kerja Munakata. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ruangan kerja pria berkacamata itu begitu besar dan diisi dengan berbagai perabotan mahal di dalamnya, bahkan ada ruangan berbentuk persegi dengan tatami dan perlengkapan lengkap khusus _chanoyu_.

Munakata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Mikoto. "Ya. Arigatou, Mikoto-chan. Sudah mau menemaniku."

"Tidak masalah. Kau juga mau menemaniku berbelanja, kan?"

Senyuman merekah di wajah Munakata. "Kau bisa duduk di sofa sebelah sana dan menikmati makanan di atas meja, sementara aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Ia melihat Mikoto bergerak ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Munakata dan mulai duduk. Mikoto masih mengagumi ruang kerja Munakata. Tiba-tiba jantung Munakata mulai berdegup kencang saat ia melihat Mikoto menyilangkan kaki tepat di hadapannya. Kakinya terlihat begitu mulus, pasti hasil dari perawatan salon saat ke mall tadi siang. Munakata berdeham pelan, berusaha menarik dirinya agar tetap fokus. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Mikoto.

Mikoto masih terlihat sama seperti Mikoto yang sebelumnya, hanya saja lebih feminin dan terlihat lebih manis—kontras dengan Mikoto yang keras, dingin dan selalu terlihat malas saat berhadapan dengannya. Munakata membayangkan jika ia menyentuh tubuh Mikoto dan—

"Kau baik-baik saja, Munakata-kun?" Munakata tersentak dari pikirannya dan melihat Mikoto saat ini memandanginya dengan khawatir. "Tiba-tiba saja kau berhenti bekerja dan melamun seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Munakata menggenggam tangan Mikoto yang sedang memengangi lengannya dengan lembut.

Mikoto mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Munakata, "Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, bicaralah saja padaku. Lagi pula, kita ini sudah lama saling mengenal, kan?" wajah Mikoto melembut saat mengatakan hal itu pada Munakata.

Pria berambut biru itu merasakan 'sesuatu' terbangun dalam dirinya saat melihat ekspresi Mikoto. Ia berdiri dan mendorong Mikoto ke atas mejanya, membuat kertas-kertas berjatuhan dari sana. Mikoto tersentak kaget, apalagi saat Munakata tiba-tiba saja menahan kedua tangannya di atas meja—memaksanya punggungnya berbaring di atas meja yang keras.

"M-Munakata-kun?" tanya Mikoto bingung terhadap Munakata. Munakata langsung mencium bibir Mikoto dan mengulumnya seperti permen, memasukkan lidahnya. Ia berhenti untuk melihat Mikoto mendesah dengan wajah memerah, nafasnya terengah-engah setelah mereka berciuman tadi. "Tunggu… Munakata-kun… K-kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Munakata tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia langsung berbisik pelan memanggil Mikoto dengan nama belakangnya, "Suoh…" sebelum akhirnya kembali menyerang Mikoto dengan mulutnya, menciumi leher lalu ke bagian tulang selangka pria berambut merah itu. Tangan Mikoto meremas punggung Munakata.

"Jangan, Munakata-kun… Kita tidak bisa melakukannya…" desah Mikoto. Kukunya menancap di jas Munakata, membuat Munakata semakin terpacu untuk meneruskan aksinya pada Mikoto.

Munakata melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Mikoto-chan. Kau tidak akan hamil jika kita melakukannya, bahkan meski kita tidak memakai pengaman."

"Bukan begitu—"

Tangan Munakata sudah bergerak ke bagian dalam baju Mikoto, meraba dadanya. Desahan dan erangan membucah dari tenggorokan Mikoto saat ia merasakan sensasi seperti ekstasi menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, pria berambut merah itu mengangkat kakinya dan melingkarkannya ke pinggul Munakata, membuat pria berambut biru di hadapannya menyeringai puas.

"Bagus. Memang seperti itu seharusnya, Mikoto-chan."

"Tapi, pekerjaanmu…"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya nanti setelah kita selesai melakukannya. Dari tadi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Mikoto-chan." Wajah Mikoto memerah mendengar ucapan Munakata, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti sebelum melakukan ini padamu."

"Munakata-kun…" mata Mikoto bergerak untuk melihat tangan Munakata bergerak ke bagian dalam roknya. Tangan Mikoto sendiri menyangga pada tubuh Munakata. "Hn…" ia mendesah saat Munakata memegang sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya, memain-mainkannya sampai suatu cairan keluar mengalir dari selangkangannya.

"Mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit sakit," kata Munakata sambil membuka risleting celananya sambil menatap ekspresi aneh di wajah Mikoto. Sepertinya pria berambut merah itu sedikit shock melihat apa yang hendak Munakata lakukan padanya. "Tapi kau akan menyukainya, Mikoto-chan." Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Mikoto dan berbisik, "Teriakkan namaku." Ia mulai memasukkan organnya ke antara selangkangan Mikoto sampai...

"MUNAKATA!"

Munakata berhenti saat ia mendengar Mikoto meneriakkan namanya, bahkan sebelum ia memasukkan organnya ke selangkangan Mikoto. Dan aneh kalau tiba-tiba Mikoto memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'kun' saat sedang amnesia. "Hmm? Kenapa Mikoto-chan? Kau takut?" ia melihat wajah Mikoto berubah serius. "Mikoto-chan?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Munakata," suara Mikoto kini berubah berat dan dingin seperti suara Mikoto yang Munakata kenal sebelumnya. "Dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Munakata berjalan mundur dari mejanya dan langsung menaikkan risletingnya. Wajahnya berubah datar.

"...Suoh?"

"Sial. Berapa lama aku sudah tertidur?" Mikoto memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ia melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan mengerutkan dahi dengan heran, "Kenapa aku memakai baju seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau tidak ingat, Suoh? Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku?" tanya Munakata hati-hati.

"Ingat apa?" Mikoto berbalik tanya. "Aku hanya ingat sedang berada di tempat parkir untuk menghadapi sekelompok geng yang menantangku. Lalu… tiba-tiba saja aku ada di sini."

"Begitu rupanya," Munakata mengangguk. Ia langsung ingat bahwa tadi siang Izumo mengizinkan Mikoto untuk pergi berdua dengannya, pasti karena ia tahu bahwa ingatan Mikoto akan kembali. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke bar untuk menghajar pria itu."

"Siapa?" Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Matanya tertuju pada risleting celana Munakata yang masih setengah terbuka, lalu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit basah. Wajahnya langsung berubah marah. "Jangan bilang, kau—"

"Dengar, Suoh. Biarkan saja apa yang lalu ber—"

"MUNAKATA!" Mikoto kembali berteriak marah. Munakata tidak sempat untuk lari saat pria berambut merah itu mengeluarkan aura merahnya dan mulai menyerangnya.

**XXX**

Izumo menoleh saat mendengar suara bel, menandakan ada pelanggan yang berkunjung. "Moshi, moshi—oh. Mikoto-chan."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu atau aku akan membunuhmu, Izumo."

Izumo menatap Mikoto yang saat ini masih mengenakan pakaian perempuannya, tapi wajahnya yang sebelumnya lebih tenang dan terlihat feminin—kini berubah garang dan dingin seperti biasa. "Ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

"Mikoto-cha—san!" seru Yata diikuti anggota Homra lainnya, mengelilingi Mikoto. "Ingatanmu sudah kembali! Syukurlah, kukira pria SCEPTER itu hendak berbuat sesuatu padamu!"

"Aku harus mengganti pakaianku. Pakaian mengerikan ini membuatku muak. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengenakannya. Di mana pakaianku?" tanya Mikoto. Ia melihat Anna berlari ke arahnya sambil membawakan pakaian asli miliknya.

"Kau mengalami amnesia dan bersikap seperti perempuan," jawab Anna sambil menatap Mikoto tanpa ekspresi.

"…apa?" Mikoto tersentak kaget di balik wajah datarnya.

Seri berjalan menghampiri Mikoto. "AH! Taichou! Di mana Taichou? Apa dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjannya?"

"Pekerjaan? Tanyakan saja padanya," Mikoto menunjuk ke pintu bar di mana seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut biru berdiri dengan poni dan jas seperti habis setengah terbakar.

"TAICHOU!" seru Seri bersama Fushimi serentak.

"Gomen, Seri. Berkas pekerjaanku, semuanya terbakar habis."

"Dia berusaha melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padaku saat aku sedang tidak sadar sepertinya" jelas Mikoto. "Saat aku sadar, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di atas mejanya dan mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Untung saja aku tidak membakar habis semua ruangannya, atau lebih buruknya markas kalian."

"Tapi aku belum melakukannya padamu!" bantah Munakata. Ia menatap marah Izumo, "Kau tidak bilang bahwa ingatannya akan pulih, Kusanagi Izumo."

"Bukan salahku."

"Lalu akan kita apakan pakaian-pakaian perempuan ini? Mikoto-san membeli banyak baju perempuan saat mengalami amnesia," Kamamoto mengeluarkan tas belanja berisi pakaian-pakaian perempuan.

Mikoto menggerutu marah, "Berikan saja pada wanita ini," ia menunjuk pada Seri. Tetapi saat melihat Munakata, bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk senyuman sinis, "Atau kalau bisa, kau mau mengenakannya, Munakata?"

Munakata berusaha tetap menjaga sikap sambil menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak akan selamat hari ini.

**XendX**

**Author's note: FAIL, ficnya fail banget! Endingnya aneh hahaha *author lagi gila* Makasih yang udah mau baca ini fic~ Seperti biasa Mikoto yang uke. Gara-gara nonton trailer K episode 13, saya bilang ke temen 'Kalau Mikoto beneran mati, gua bikin fic ini!' Dan ternyata Mikoto beneran mati (MIKOTO KENAPA KAU MATI…) Jadi buat menyenangkan hati para fangirl Mikoto yang sedang bersedih, semoga fic ini cukup bermaanfaat meski garing *plak***

**Review, flames, kritik, semuanya diterima hohoho~**


End file.
